Attraction Nian
by Lolie-Valentine
Summary: Fiction sur Nina, 19 ans, une jeune étudiante en médecine légale. Un simple voyage à première vue en compagnie de sa meilleure amie viendra chambouler son univers à jamais... NIAN. /LolieValentine
1. Chapitre 1

**POV Externe**

Ses longs cheveux bruns volants au rythme de sa course, sa silhouette mince et élancée bougeant d'un air déterminé attirait tous les regards des hommes. Nina Dobrev courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais ce que ces derniers ignorent, c'est qu'elle a quelqu'un depuis maintenant deux ans. Deux belles longues années à vivre le parfait bonheur avec un petit ami parfait. À étudier à l'université de médecine de Los Angeles en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, Candice Accola. Depuis toute petite, Nina veut devenir médecin légiste. Il faut dire qu'elle a tout pour réussir : Des bonnes notes, de bonnes fréquentations et surtout son petit ami Rick Houston qui la soutient énormément. Blond aux yeux verts, de carrure imposante, il a tout du mec parfait... Sauf pour un petit détail : Sa jalousie maladive. Bien des disputes sont nées à cause de ce petit détail qui peut paraître banal à première vue. Ils ont surmonté ces épreuves avec passion et amour, ce qui leur a valu le titre du _Couple le plus mignon du jour_ dans le journal. Mais bon, trêve de bavardage...

** POV Rick Houston**

Je m'étais réveillé tard, et comme à chaque jours, ma Nina était partit faire son jogging matinal pendant que je m'étirais dans le lit de notre nouvel appartement situé à Los Angeles. Nous l'avions loué pour la première fois il y a quatre mois, parce que Nina a 19 ans. Je suis plus âgé qu'elle car j'en ai 26, mais elle est très mature pour son bas-âge. Je sortis de notre lit en titubant, maudissant la pile de linge que ma petite amie avait laissé traîner ce matin, et partis me faire un bon café.

** POV Nina Dobrev**

Quelle sensation de courir aisément ! Ça me manque vraiment durant les cours, mais Candice me remonte toujours le moral avec ses blagues hilarantes. En parlant d'elle... On s'en va en vacances dans deux jours à Miami ! Visiter la ville, qui sait je vais peut-être croiser des célébrités... J'ai tellement hâte, me sortir de mes livres va me faire le plus grand bien, surtout que ces temps-ci c'est vraiment difficile avec Rick. Il me met beaucoup de pression niveau... Eh bien vous comprenez sûrement ce que je veux dire. Peut-être que ces deux semaines de liberté avec ma meilleure amie vont me détendre et lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas un objet. Ça risque d'être génial !

** POV Julie Plec**

Je travaille sur un nouveau projet, une série télévisée : The Vampire Diaries. Depuis quelques semaines c'est le grand stress pour moi et mon assistant Kevin, à cause des auditions. Choisir les acteurs risque d'être intéressant. Justement, je dois appeler un acteur, Ian Somerhalder... C'est la grande star du moment ! J'espère qu'il acceptera le rôle de Damon, il serait parfait pour jouer ce personnage ! Je composai son numéro.

- Bonjour, répondit une voix grave.

- Bonjour, ici Julie Plec. Je produis une série, The Vampire Diaries et j'aimerais savoir si vous seriez intéressé par le rôle de Damon Salvatore. Je le décrirais comme un être sombre et arrogant qui aime la copine de son frère, Elena. Il est instable et c'est un vampire, il a également 24 ans depuis 162 ans. Damon est un éternel tombeur.

- Ça me parait tentant, mais j'ai 30 ans...

- Ça ne nous cause aucun problème, nous serions enchantés que vous acceptiez ce rôle.

- Je le prends certainement ! Dit-il.

- Parfait ! Je vous recontacte pour le tournage qui commencera dans trois semaines, je suis vraiment contente que vous acceptiez.

- D'accord. Je vous laisse, je suis sur un plateau. Bonne journée !

- Au revoir, terminai-je.

C'est vraiment une bonne affaire que je viens de faire là. Je sens que cette série va faire la une !

** POV Nina**

J'ai couru toute la journée, tant pis si Rick m'attendais. Il a surement dû aller s'entraîner pendant que je faisais mes affaires de mon côté. Je changeai la chanson de mon lecteur MP3 et mis _Drop In The Océan, _ma chanson préférée. Je ralentis mon rythme et entrai dans l'ascenseur du logement. J'ouvris la porte et entendu la télévision fonctionner.

- Rick ? Demandai-je.

- Je suis là !

J'allai vers lui et il m'attira contre lui sur le divan, j'en eu des papillons dans le ventre. Je lui donnai un petit bisou sur les lèvres et partit en courant vers la cuisine pour ne pas qu'il m'attrape, rigolant de la tête qu'il m'a fait.

- Hé... Gémit-il.

- Haha tu ne m'auras pas cette fois ! Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

- Pizza maison ?

- Comme si c'était fait ! Répondis-je avec un sourire, avant d'aller mettre le souper dans le four.

Deux jours s'étaient maintenant écoulés, c'est le grand jour ! Je vais prendre l'avion pour la première fois, youpi ! Je fis mes valises, et montai dans l'auto de Rick.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien oublié ma puce ?

- J'espère bien ! Répondis-je en riant de plaisir et d'excitation.

- C'est parti !

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport de Los Angeles où Candice nous attendait joyeusement. Rick sorti mes valises et me sourit. Elle ne nous avait pas vus, je décidai donc de lui faire une petite surprise...

**POV Candice Accola**

J'attendais impatiemment Nina, j'étais tellement contente ! Vous imaginez, deux semaines de congé à Miami en plus ! C'est le bonheur total... Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la personne arriver dans mon dos. Soudain, deux mains se posèrent d'un coup sur mes hanches et je criai de surprise en me revirant. Je vis... Nina ! Je me jetai sur elle pour me venger, nous attirant le regard des passants.

- HAHAHAHA ! Rit ma meilleure amie. Candice arrête !

- Certainement pas ! Continuai-je à la chatouiller.

Ce délire complètement enfantin dura une dizaine de minutes, quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

- Mmmm... Les filles ?

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps vers Rick, qui se tenait devant nous, incertain devant notre comportement inhabituel.

- Si je ne vous connaissais pas, ce qui est le cas pour tous les gens qui vous regardent, je dirais que vous êtes folles.

Je pouffai. C'est vrai que vu de ce point de vue, nous avions vraiment l'air débiles, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux dans l'eau à force de rire... Nina me regarda, une lueur de malice dans ses prunelles, et se jeta sur son petit ami afin de lui faire endurer la même torture que moi. Elle riait aux éclats, et lui se contentait d'essayer de la prendre dans ses bras... Je dois dire qu'ils forment le couple parfait, je ne les imagine pas séparés. Malgré tous les froids qu'ils ont pu rencontrer, ils sont toujours ensemble. C'est tellement mignon ! Un bruit de succion me sortit de mes pensées, et j'aperçue Nina et Rick s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Hé ! Les amoureux ! Prenez-vous donc une chambre ! Chantonnai-je en m'avançant vers eux, mimant une mine dégoutée.

Nina se recula et baissa les yeux, gênée. Rick, quant à lui, souriait d'un air ravageur, conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur sa petite amie.

- Moi je vous laisse, n'oubliez pas vos valises hein !

Je lui fis un petit au revoir de la main, et entraîna Nina avec moi parmi une foule de voyageurs impatients.

**POV Nina**

Assises dans l'avion depuis maintenant quatre heures, nous parlions de tout et de rien, se remémorant de bons souvenirs vécus à l'université. L'heure du repas arriva, il paraît que ce n'est vraiment pas bon la nourriture en avion alors je redoutais ce moment. Une hôtesse s'approcha de nous, et nous expliqua en détail chaque menu.

- Tu as vu ses seins ? Ils ne sont pas naturels c'est sur ! C'est une pétasse blonde ! Rigola Candice alors que l'hôtesse s'était éloignée.

- Chut ! Murmurai-je. Elle pourrait nous entendre !

- Ben quoi ? C'est la vérité, c'est une poufia...

- Caroline !

- Oops... Chuchota-elle en se rendant compte que la fille en question passait à côté d'elles.

Je pouffai devant son expression coupable, à en croire que Candice Accola pouvait ressentir de la culpabilité. Le vol se termina en douceur, malgré les regards mesquins que nous lançait l'hôtesse.

- Tu as vu comment elle nous regardait ? demandai-je à Cand' en descendant de l'avion.

- Ouais... Tu parles, une vraie pétasse platine !

Je ris à cette phrase.

- Toi aussi tu es blonde je te signale !

- Peut-être bien mais moi c'est naturel ! Dit-elle en me tirant la langue.

** POV Ian Somerhalder**

Ça faisait deux jours que la productrice du casting de the Vampire Diaries m'avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Les auditions des filles commençaient dans quelques jours, et Julie m'avait demandé d'assisté à celles-ci pour aider les concurrentes. Du côté des gars Paul Wesley avait été choisi pour interpréter Stefan Salvatore, Michael Trevino pour Tyler et quelques autres dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. Paul est vraiment sympathique, je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Je fouillai dans ma poche, et le sortis.

_Salut, je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi mais je suis tellement désolé Ian ! Si tu pouvais me laisser une autre chance, juste une pour me faire pardonner. S'il te plait ! MEG._

Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle ne va jamais me laisser ! Megan Aunt, mon ancienne petite amie. Elle m'a trompé il y a déjà six mois et elle n'abandonne pas. En rentrant un soir, je l'ai découvert au lit avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Moi qui voulais lui faire une surprise en revenant plus tôt du plateau... Je remis rageusement mon téléphone dans ma poche de jeans, et me remis à marcher. Plus vite je vais l'oublier et mieux ça ira.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Deuxième chapire en ligne !**

** RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :** _(__**Un très grand merci**__ !) _

**Melissa : ****_Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir !_**

**Petite-S** : _**Ravie qu'elle te plaise ! =))**_

* * *

**POV Nina**

Nous sommes arrivées à l'hôtel complètement déboussolées à cause du décalage horaire. Le maître d'hôtel nous a amené dans nos chambres, je dois dire qu'il est assez mignon. La chambre était superbe ! Un lit à baldaquins, un foyer mural en briques découvert sur une façade en vitres rosées... Le rêve de toutes les filles ! Celle de Cand' est aussi magnifique, mais j'ai tout de même une légère préférence pour la mienne. Je me jetai sur le canapé, savourant l'agréable sensation d'être en congé. Tout à coup, Candice débarqua à toute allure dans ma chambre et cria :

- YOUPI! NINA! NINA! ON EST EN CONGÉ À MIAMI!

Elle se précipita vers moi et me sauta dans mes bras, criant comme une petite fille qui a déballé son premier cadeau de Noël.

- Je sais ! Je suis tellement contente d'être ici avec toi Cand' !

- Moi aussi !

Je ressentais un sentiment de libération, comme si on m'enlever le poids du monde de mes épaules. Être en vacance va me faire le plus grand bien ! Finalement on a passé la soirée dans ma chambre à se raconter des histoires de peur et à manger du maïs soufflé.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis levée à huit heures, ce qui est étrange considérant le fait que nous avons parlé toute la nuit. Je sorti du lit en veillant à ne pas réveiller ma meilleure amie qui s'était endormie en me parlant hier. J'enfilai un gilet bedaine de sport, un jogging moulant et parti faire ma course matinale. Je courais à travers les rues, priant pour ne pas me perdre dans la ville. Mes jambes couraient à une vitesse folle, mes cheveux prenaient un bain d'air rafraîchissant... C'est une sensation unique de se sentir s'envoler. Je m'arrêtai dans un parc pour reprendre mon souffle en m'essuyant le front du revers de ma main, changeant par la même occasion la musique de mon lecteur. Mon portable se mit à sonner.

- Allo ? Répondis-je.

- Coucou ma belle !

- Salut maman !

- Comment tu vas ? Tu es arrivée à l'hôtel ? Attends tu es où ? J'entends des bruits de voitures... Tu es avec Candice ? Me questionna-elle.

- Maman, respire un peu !

- Que veux-tu, je suis une vraie mère poule...

J'eus un petit sourire en entendant ma mère dire cette phrase.

- Je sais bien maman, c'est pour ça que je t'aime. On est arrivées à l'hôtel hier soir, ma chambre est superbe ! Tu n'imagines même pas la déco !

- Je suis contente pour toi chérie. Tu es où ?

- Je fais mon jogging, Cand' est encore couchée...

- Mais Nina ! Ça peut être dangereux de se promener seule surtout que tu n'as que dix-neuf ans !

- Tout va bien, je rentre bientôt... On va visiter la ville aujourd'hui.

- D'accord mon chou, porte toi bien. Ton père est heureux pour toi, profites de tes vacances.

- Je t'aime maman ! Finis-je en raccrochant.

Je rentrai à l'hôtel et adressa un sourire poli au maître d'hôtel qui me regardait d'un œil embarrassé. Je n'y portai pas plus attention et montai dans ma chambre pour trouver une Candice assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, totalement ébouriffée.

- Oulà Nina je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te lever si tôt, marmonna-elle.

_Comment je vais m'y prendre pour la faire bouger ?! _J'eus la plus brillante de toutes les idées...

- Réveille-toi Cand' ! Faut aller faire les boutiques aujourd'hui !

Son visage s'illumina d'un coup. Je ris devant ce changement d'attitude.

- Faire du shopping ? Demanda-elle, toute excitée

- Hé oui cocotte ! Acheter plein de beaux vêtements, aller dans les plus...

- Ohh je vais me préparer ! Me coupa-elle en s'écriant.

- Je savais que tu serais partante, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Shopping un jour, shopping toujours!

Nous partîmes vers le centre-commercial principal de Miami en déambulant dans les allées centrales. Nous étions comme deux enfants dans une confiserie : On avait les yeux écarquillés sur tout ce qu'on voyait et nous regardions partout, de peur de manquer quelque chose.

- Regarde, regarde ! Hurla Candice en pointant du doigt une personne de dos qui ressemblait vaguement à...

- C'est qui ça ?

- Enrique Iglesias!

Je sentis une bouffée d'excitation prendre le dessus. J'avais trippé sur Enrique pendant toute mon enfance et même mon adolescence, et le voir en réalité me rendis fébrile.

- Quoi ?!

- Mais oui, là-bas !

- Oh punaise ! Criai-je.

Un attroupement de fans étaient déjà à l'entour de lui, l'empêchant de marcher correctement.

- Viens, on va voir !

- Mais non ! T'es folle ? Regarde toutes ces filles qui veulent un autographe, on va ne pas faire pareil !

- Ben là, on est à Miami Nina ! Viens !

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et marcha en direction du bel Espagnol.

- Enrique ! Enrique !

Il se retourna vers ses fans, dont l'occurrence nous. Il signa quelques autographes et parti d'un pas rapide vers son véhicule. Je pleurais presque de joie, le voir pour vrai est bien plus spécial que le regarder chaque jour sur Youtube !

- Aller viens Cand', on va magasiner ! Dis-je pour me remettre les idées en place.

Nous avons fini notre journée shopping, et je dois avouer que j'étais épuisée. Je fis l'inventaire de mes achats une fois dans ma chambre : Trois jolies robes, quelques hauts et beaucoup d'accessoires. Candice débarqua dans ma chambre, et me dis :

- J'ai une super idée !

Je redoutais un petit peu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire parce qu'avec Candice, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous arriver.

- Quoi ? Et ne me dis pas qu'on va magasiner...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en va dans une boîte de nuit !


	3. Chapitre 3

_Candice débarqua dans ma chambre, et me dis :_

- _J'ai une super idée !_

_Je redoutais un petit peu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, parce qu'avec Candice, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous arriver._

- _Quoi ? Et ne me dis pas qu'on va magasiner..._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en va dans une boîte de nuit !_

******POV NINA**

- On ne peut pas, j'ai dix-neuf ans et toi 20 ! Soupirai-je.

- Ma chère Nina... Nous ne sommes pas toujours obligées de suivre les règles...

- Hein ?...

- Tu sais, avant de partir en voyage j'ai... Comment dire ? Un peu triché.

Elle se tortillait les mains et regardait le plancher. _Pas bon signe..._

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demandai-je avec inquiétude.

- Tu as maintenant vingt-deux ans ! Sourit-elle en relevant sa tête et brandissant un passeport à mon nom.

- Oh non, non, non, non... T'as pas fait ça ?

Je laissai échapper un long soupir. Ma meilleure amie avait fait faire deux faux-passeports pour nous faire entrer dans des clubs. _Quoi encore ? _

- On ne peut pas faire ça Cand'... Si on se fait prendre on est dans la merde.

- Ohh ! Aller, Nina ! Un peu de folie, ça ne tue pas ! Et puis tu le sais bien, il faut qu'on se laisse aller pendant les vacances !

- ...

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...

- Ok, ok... Mais pas de conneries ! Cédai-je.

- Merci, merci !

Elle sauta partout, et me pris dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle, c'est Candice qui met de la folie dans ma vie. On se maquilla en silence, chacune se préparait seule dans sa salle-de-bain. Je me revêtis d'une jolie robe cocktail rosée pâle légère, avec de petites ballerines blanches en cuir. Mes cheveux étaient attachés et remontés en un chignon élégant. Je dois dire que j'étais très belle, même avec un maquillage léger et naturel. Je pris mon sac posé sur le comptoir et allai rejoindre Candice dans sa suite.

**POV Ian **

J'étais assis sur le comptoir d'une boîte de nuit, un certain _Block 333_. J'avais besoin d'un peu de vide dans mon esprit, alors quoi de meilleur qu'un verre ?Je ne voulais pas qu'on me reconnaisse, ou que des fans me suivent jusqu'au club... Je suis sorti avec ma bonne vieille voiture Toyota, pour ne pas attirer les regards et c'est réussi, il n'y a pas une personne dans cet endroit!

** POV Nina**

- Tu sais où on va ? Demandai-je à Candice, stressée de nous faire prendre.

- Au _Block 333_.

- Et c'est quoi exactement ça ?

- Une boîte de nuit Nina ! Répondit-elle, exaspérée.

On avait pris un taxi qui nous amena à cet endroit. Situé dans le centre-ville de Miami, il avait tout d'un bar de quartier. Un videur attendait à la porte d'entrée rouge sang, d'où s'étouffait la musique de fond du club. Nous sortîmes du véhicule, et avançâmes d'un pas lent et mal assuré vers l'homme habillé en noir.

- Ça ne me dis rien de bon, chuchotai-je à ma meilleure amie.

- Ne sois pas si négative, me gronda-elle.

C'est quand même elle qui avait eu l'idée d'abandonner le confort de nos chambres pour braver la vie nocturne de Miami, et je ne voulais pas avoir à regretter d'avoir accepté.

- Si tu te dis qu'on entrera, reprit-elle, on entrera. C'est une question de confiance en soi, crois-moi.

Le videur s'approcha d'eux.

- Vos papiers ! Aboya-t-il.

Les doigts tremblants, je sortis un permis de conduire au nom de quelqu'un d'autre, mais avec ma photo plastifiée dessus. Candice fit de même. Je me mordis les lèvres. L'homme passa nos permis sous une machine infrarouge, et elle ne bipa pas. Il grogna et nous étudia avec méfiance.

- Passez.

Je retins mon souffle juste que dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

- Je ne refais plus jamais ça Cand' ! Soufflai-je en me passant les mains dans les cheveux.

- D'accord avec toi !

Candice se dirigea vers la piste de danse, me laissant seule au bar. Je commandai un jus d'orange, ne voulant pas boire d'alcool.

- Un jus d'orange sans alcool s'il vous plaît.

- Tout de suite, madame.

Je tournai la tête vers ma droite, afin d'observer le seul client assis au bar. Il avait un chandail blanc, des cheveux noirs comme le jais et ses yeux... Ses yeux bleus comme de l'azur. En fait, il était très beau. Son visage me disait quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire le point dessus. _Sûrement mannequin_, pensai-je. Après tout, on est à Miami. Il pivota vers moi, sentant que je le fixais. Rougissant, je tournai la tête à nouveau vers le mixologue qui me tendit mon vers de jus d'orange.

- Merci, souriai-je.

Il me rendit la pareille et alla nettoyer ses tables.

- Bonjour, me salua une voix grave et sensuelle à mon côté.

Je tournai la tête vers l'homme de tantôt qui me regardait poliment. Je pus observer que ses traits étaient parfaits.

- Bonjour, lui répondis-je à mon tour.

- Je me disais que comme nous sommes les seuls au comptoir, nous pourrions parler, si ça ne vous cause pas d'ennuis, bien sûr.

- Aucun problème, dis-je en souriant. Je suis venue avec ma meilleure amie, mais on dirait qu'elle est occupée pour l'instant, riais-je en voyant Candice danser au rythme de la musique, toute seule au milieu de la piste de danse.

- Nina Dobrev, continuai-je en lui tendant la main.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Ian Somerhalder, me dit-il en souriant et prenant ma main.

En entendant ce nom, je le regardai plus attentivement. Il me disait quelque chose, mais je n'y fis pas abstraction. Il semblait surpris, et me regardait, curieux.

- Vous pratiquez quel métier ? Me demanda-il.

- Tu peux me vouvoyer, si tu veux. J'étudie en médecine légale à Los Angeles.

- Waouh, c'est bien ça ! Me sourit-il. Tu vis à Miami ?

- Non, je suis en vacances, j'habite à Los Angeles d'habitude. Toi tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je, euh... il faut que j'y aille, ravi de t'avoir rencontré.

Il se leva, me serra la main une dernière fois et parti, me laissant seule assise sur le petit tabouret. Je trouvais son comportement étrange, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir car Candice me sauta dessus.

- Nina ! C'était Ian Somerhalder !

- Tu le connais ?

- Tu es incroyable, soupira-elle. C'est une célébrité ! Il joue dans Lost !

Un flash me revint. Bien sûr ! Comment je n'avais pas pu le reconnaître ? J'étais déçue qu'il soit parti, il était vraiment sympathique. C'est pour ça qu'il avait semblé être surpris tantôt quand il m'avait dit son nom et que j'avais réagi normalement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il est partit. La prochaine fois, fais fonctionner tes neurones Nina ! Rit-elle en passant son bras sur mes épaules. Viens, on s'en va, j'ai le tournis !

**POV Ian**

_Mais quel con ! _Pourquoi je n'étais pas resté avec cette fille au lieu de m'enfuir comme un lâche? Je retournai chez moi et me couchai, rêvant aux auditions de The Vampire Diaries qui auront lieu demain.

** POV Nina**

On est rentré, parce que demain on va visiter la rue principale de Miami... Ça promet !


	4. Chapitre 4

** Coucou ! Voilà le quatrième chapitre d'Attraction Nian ! Je dois dire que je suis plûtot fière, j'ai beaucoup pris de l'avance, j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre huit ! Je tiens encore à préciser que c'est ma première fiction alors je ne sais pas si l'histoire se tient... **

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS : _(Un grand merci !)_**

**VampireDiaries98 : _Merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite ! Bisous._**

**Fanfiction :_ Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fiction '' trop trop trop bien '' =))..._**

**Fandedelena : _Merci !_**

**Inconu**** :_ Oui ils se sont rencontrés, il faut bien une première fois à tout, et merci pour ton review ! Bisous._**

* * *

**P****OV Nina**

Mon réveil me sortit de mes rêves. _Maudit cadran ! _Pestai-je. Il était sept heures du matin, alors je textai Candice pour la réveiller, doutant de sa sincérité quand elle avait dit hier qu'elle avait réglé son réveil à sept heures.

_À Candice / De Nina__ : Réveille-toi marmotte ! Sept heures ! Je ne sais pas si tu as activé ton réveil alors je le fais pour toi. Dans trente minutes au salon principal de l'hôtel ! XX- Nina_

Je commençai à m'habiller, profitant du fait qu'aujourd'hui c'est le grand soleil dehors. Un robe fleurie, des escarpins bleus et le tour est joué ! Je fus interrompue par Cand' qui m'avait répondue.

_À Nina / De Candice :__ Ok tu avais raison... J'arrive._

Elle ne changera jamais ! Je ris à cette pensée. J'appliquai une touche de gloss à la fraise et donna un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux épais. _Je suis due pour aller chez le coiffeur, moi... _Je partis en direction de la réception, en veillant à ne rien oublier, ce serait vraiment chiant !

** POV Ian**

J'étais rendu aux locaux des auditions, où plusieurs filles attendaient leur tour en étudiant leur extrait de texte. Quand elles m'aperçurent, elles rajustèrent discrètement leurs chemisiers, certaines d'entre elles se lissèrent les cheveux nerveusement. Je leur fis mon plus beau sourire, et leur adressa un bonjour de la main. Quelqu'un me héla.

- Ian ! Je suis ravie que tu aies pu te libérer, viens suis-moi je vais te présenter aux producteurs et à l'équipe technique, me dit Julie.

- Je te suis, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me montra les différents plateaux de tournage, et au fur à mesure que nous croisions des employés elle me les présentait, et je dois admettre que l'équipe est vraiment exceptionnelle.

** POV Nina**

Nous marchions vers le centre-ville, appréciant l'air frais de la matinée. Candice était resplendissante aujourd'hui, je crois bien que c'est à cause des tonnes de fringues qu'elle a acheté ce matin. Nous fûmes attirées vers une bâtisse moderne. Plusieurs gens étaient présents dans l'entrée, et l'endroit était charmant... Pourquoi ne pas y aller ? Un homme attira soudainement mon regard. Il était en train d'allumer une cigarette, assis dans les marches de l'édifice en question.

- Hé regarde Candice.

- Quoi ?

- Ça ne serait pas Paul Wesley ? Lui pointai-je du doigt.

Paul Wesley est un acteur, pas aussi connu que Brad Pitt mais bon. Je l'ai vu jouer dans plusieurs petits films, et je trouve qu'il réussit vraiment bien à se mettre dans la peau de ses personnages. D'ailleurs, qu'es ce qu'il fait ici ?

- Mais oui, t'as raison... Dit Candice. Viens on va jeter un coup d'œil !

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me força à la suivre. Arrivées à côté du beau brun, nous fûmes accueillies par une femme aux cheveux bruns-blonds qui nous sourit.

- Bonjour, vous n'avez qu'à aller dans la pièce au bout du corridor à votre gauche, les autres candidates y sont.

J'allais répondre que nous n'étions pas celles qu'elle croyait, quand elle se remit à parler.

- Paul, s'écria-elle.

L'intéressé leva la tête, cherchant d'où provenait le son. Il nous aperçut et nous souris, écrasant sa cigarette sous son pied.

- Amène ces deux demoiselles à Kevin pour qu'il leur donne leurs textes.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Il nous fit signe de le suivre.

- Candice, c'est quoi qu'il se passe bordel ? Chuchotai-je.

- Je pense qu'ils font des auditions pour une série...

- Mais on n'est pas actrices !

- Chut Nina ! Je sais qu'on n'est pas actrices, mais penses du bon côté, pourquoi pas essayer? Ça pourrait être marrant !

Je réfléchis tout en marchant à la suite de Paul. Et puis zut ! Autant bien essayer !

- Ok mais si on se ridiculise, c'est de ta faute Cand' !

Elle me fit un sourire enjoué. _Dans quoi je me suis encore mise ? _Pensai-je, soupirant de lassitude. Nous entrâmes dans une grande pièce éclairée où une quinzaine de filles étudiaient des textes silencieusement. Seulement le bruit des stylos cliquetants sur le papier se faisait entendre. Une voix brisa ce silence, se méritant le sursaut de presque toutes les candidates.

- Voici vos textes ! Dit un grand monsieur à la tête rasée, sûrement Kevin.

- Eh bien moi je retourne dehors, ravi de vous avoir rencontré les filles. Bonne chance pour votre audition ! Lança Paul en nous souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Merci, répondit Candice.

Quant à moi, je me contentai de lui renvoyer son sourire en hochant la tête.

- Je vous laisse quinze minutes pour apprendre ce court métrage, on va vous appeler au fur à mesure après ce temps, nous expliqua Kevin.

- Moi c'est Nina Dobrev et elle Candice Accola, dis-je en désignant Candice.

- Très bien, à tantôt.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il partit dans une autre pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, faisant encore une fois sursauter les filles assises.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demandai-je à ma meilleure amie.

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? De toute façon, c'est presque impossible qu'on soit prises et on n'a rien à faire de tout l'après-midi, me suggéra-elle.

- Mouain...

Nous allâmes nous asseoir, étudiant le texte tout en regardant le temps passer. _C'est vraiment stressant ! _La même femme de tantôt ouvrit la porte du bureau et cria :

- Nina Dobrev !

Je n'osai pas me lever de ma chaise, Candice le remarqua et me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- C'est elle ! S'écria-elle.

Je la fusillai du regard et me levai devant son sourire innocent.

- Bonne chance, me dit-elle.

Je suivis la femme dans son bureau et elle ferma de nouveau la porte. Trois personnes étaient présentes, deux hommes, dont Kevin, et une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Celle qui m'avait appelé se leva et se présenta.

- Bonjour Nina, je m'appelle Julie Plec. C'est moi la productrice de Vampire Diaries, et voici Kevin, mon assistant, me montra-elle. Je vais vous expliquer en gros ce que la série représente... Vous avez lu les livres ?

- Non, désolé. En fait je ne savais même pas qu'il existait des auditions pour cette série ce matin en me levant, riait-je. Je dois dire que c'est ma meilleure amie qui m'a entraîné de force dans cette situation assez gênante... Je ne suis pas actrice.

J'étais tellement nerveuse, ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais une extraterrestre débarquée de la Lune. Finalement, après quelques secondes de silence total, ils partirent tous à rire en même temps.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma chère, dit Julie entre deux éclats de rire.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Certaine. Montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire.

Je récitai donc le petit script que Kevin m'avait donné, avec tout le talent que j'ai pu donner. Je fus moi-même impressionnée de toute l'assurance qui se dégageait de moi. Je fini le texte, apeurée par ce qu'ils allaient dire à mon sujet. Surtout qu'ils me regardaient tous avec les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. _Ah merde, je me suis plantée c'est sûr... _

- Alors... ? Demandai-je à mon auditoire, nerveuse de recevoir des critiques.

- Je... Wow... Tu n'avais jamais fait ça avant ? Me questionna Julie.

- Non, répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, je ne savais vraiment plus où me mettre. Je voulais tout simplement disparaître.

- C'était grandiose ! Lâcha Kevin.

Les quatre têtes hochèrent en même temps pour approuver, tandis que moi je les observais, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

* * *

**Des reviews me feraient vraiment plaisir, ça nous encourage à écrire. Alors si vous avez aimé le chapitre, ça serait vrament gentil de me laisser un commentaire pour me le faire savoir... Sinon je ne sais pas si je vais continuer à dévellopper cette fiction. Bonne lecture ! :)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut ! Désolés pour le retard, mais ma clé USB ne fonctionnait pas dans l'ordinateur de mon père à cause de ses nageoires (c'est une tortue)qui prennent toute la place dans la prise... C'est pas mal ça.**

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

**miistii : _Premièrement, je tiens à te dire que j'ai énormément appréciée ta review, elle m'a fait réfléchir à certains détails que je n'aurais pas réalisé de moi-même... Deuxièmement, un gros merci ! Bisous-_**

**DamonSalvatore-IanSomerhalder : _Oops ! Je penses que tu voulais dire Candice... Mais bon, c'est pas grave ! Merci !_**

**plillou : _Hihi oui ça s'en vient bientôt !_**

**didi211 : _Tant mieux que ça te plaise ! :))_**

**fiction-nian : _Merci !_**

**VampireDiaries98 : _C'est bon signe alors ! ;)_**

**Audreyyy2 : _Ravie que ça te plaise !_**

**sabrina2103 : _Oui oui je vais continuer, c'est plate qu'il y en ait pas beaucoup de fictions sur Nian... Mais merci !_**

**Lily :_ Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as remontée le moral ! J'ai littéralement tombée de rire quand j'ai compris le sens de ta review ! Merci !_**

** Angel : _Merci !_**

**inconu_ : Oui, et ils vont se revoir dans ce chapitre !_**

* * *

_Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, je ne savais vraiment plus où me mettre. Je voulais tout simplement disparaître._

_- C'était grandiose ! Lâcha Kevin._

_Les quatre têtes hochèrent en même temps pour approuver, tandis que moi je les observais, ne sachant pas quoi dire._

**POV Nina**

- Nina, tu as été formidable ! Me félicita Julie.

- Hé bien... Merci, répondis-je.

- Tu peux rejoindre les autres filles, on va annoncer celles qui ont été prises dans quelques minutes.

- D'accord.

Je leur adressai un au revoir de la main et me dirigea vers Candice. Elle avait l'air drôlement joyeuse.

- Ohhh Nina !

Elle me prit dans ses bras en me serrant un tout petit peu trop fort. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

- Ils m'ont dit que j'avais de grandes chances d'être prise pour Caroline, c'est super non ? Débita-elle à toute allure.

- Oui oui c'est super Cand'… Mais on habite loin et on est aux études, ce n'est pas notre place ici.

- Mais imagine que la série devienne populaire et qu'on soit des célébrités, on aurait plus besoin de faire des études !

À mesure qu'elle parlait, elle agrandissait ses yeux grands bleus d'émerveillement. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire qu'elle entendit, évidement. Elle avait un peu raison sur ce point, alors je décidais de rester pour connaître les principales élues.

- Tu te moques de moi ! Me dit-elle en se dégageant de moi.

- Mais non… Tu ne vas pas bouder pour ça quand même ?

- Bien sûr que non Nina ! Éclata-elle de rire.

** POV Julie**

Nina Dobrev était très bonne, je dois dire. Elle n'a que 19 ans… Mais bon. Après tout, c'est une actrice née. Je suis partagée entre elle et une autre fille. Une autre candidate a également attiré mon attention pour le rôle de Caroline Forbes. Elle est le portrait craché de ce que nous recherchons...

**POV Nina**

Ça faisait une bonne trentaine de minutes que nous attendions en compagnie des autres actrices. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais ici, c'est complètement fou ! Moi qui étudie en médecine avec Candice, vous imaginez ? Et si je suis prise, ce qui est vraiment improbable, comment je vais m'organiser ? Abandonner les études pour une série qui ne va peut-être même pas être populaire ? Je suis perdue.

- Voici les résultats ! Nous annonça quelqu'un.

Je revirai la tête vers Julie qui venait justement de faire son apparition dans la salle avec quatre de ses collègues. Je reconnu l'un d'entre eux. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup, j'étais sous le choc.

- Candice il faut partir tout de suite ! Murmurai-je à son attention, fixant encore la personne.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Elle suivit mon regard, et agrandit ses yeux à son tour. Devant nous se trouvait Ian Somerhalder. Je ne serais jamais venue si je savais qu'il serait là! Je n'avais pas arrêté de rêver de lui.

- Et merde ! Pesta-elle.

- Il ne nous a pas encore vues.

- Voilà comment on va procéder. Les filles que je ne nommerai pas, ne vous en faites pas, on va vous prendre comme figurantes prochainement. Vous avez toutes du talent, ne l'oubliez pas. Commençons ! Dis Julie.

Je regardai Candice avec les yeux ronds. Ça n'allait vraiment pas... Il nous avait vues au bar l'autre jour et on était mineures...

- Pour le rôle de Bonnie Benett, nous avons choisie Kat Graham, 21 ans !

Et ils disaient l'âge en plus ! La fille en question se leva et remercia l'équipe. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur caramel et des yeux en noisettes, s'accordant parfaitement au physique de son personnage. Elle partit en direction du bureau pour attendre les autres filles.

- Félicitation ! Maintenant, pour le rôle d'Elena Gilbert, nous avons Nina Dobrev, 19 ans !

Je sursautai, ne m'attendant pas du tout à cette situation. Candice cria, tandis que moi j'étais mortifiée sur ma chaise. Je croisai le regard d'Ian. Je pouvais également observer qu'il me regardait, la bouche entrouverte, en signe de surprise. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Je rougis furieusement devant son regard étonné.

- Allez, lève-toi, Nina ! Me lança Candice.

Elle me poussa de ma chaise, me forçant à aller vers lui et Julie. Je fuyais le regard d'Ian qui de faisait de plus en plus oppressant.

- Bravo ma belle, tu as fait une audition incroyable. On s'en reparle tantôt, me félicita Julie.

Je hochai la tête sans dire un mot et me dirigeai à mon tour vers le bureau a grands pas. J'étais si gênée.

** POV Ian**

Je la regardais s'éloigner. Il faudra que je lui parle, juste pour lui dire de tout oublier. Ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde d'être rentrée dans un club avant l'âge. Moi aussi je l'ai fait à maintes reprises... Je souriai en me remémorant ce souvenir.

- Et maintenant, pour le rôle de Caroline Forbes, nous avons choisis Candice Accola, 20 ans.

Quelques filles applaudirent, mais la plupart d'entre elles avaient l'air triste de ne pas avoir été choisies.

- Nous vous remercions pour votre participation, j'apprécie votre attention. Bonne réussite a toutes !

Candice s'avança vers nous et me souris.

- T'inquiète pas pour hier soir, lui soufflai-je.

- J'espère bien ! Rit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle s'en alla rejoindre Nina et je la suivi, faisant signe à Paul de me suivre en même temps.

**POV Nina**

Katerina était vraiment gentille, on est devenues vite amies. Je vis Candice débarquer dans la pièce et se jeter sur moi.

- On a été prises, Nina on a été prises ! Cria-elle en sautillant sur ses talons hauts.

Je lui rendis son étreinte, quand Ian ouvrit la porte du bureau en s'avançant vers moi. Un drôle de sentiment m'envahit. Il me regardait de ses yeux bleus hypnotisants. Jamais je n'en avais vu d'aussi bleus. _Comme le fond de l'Océan..._ Il me sourit, un sourire sincère.

- Je, je... Tu... Essayai-je de dire.

- Hé, tout va bien, me rassura-il.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et parvint à lui dire :

- Ok.

- Ce n'est pas grave pour hier, on l'a tous déjà fait. Je suis ravi de te revoir, Nina.

- Moi aussi, lui répondis-je en lui rendant son magnifique sourire.

Je me dégageai de Candice en ne le quittant pas du regard. Je me sentais idiote, comme prise au piège. Tout tournait dans ma tête. Devrais-je abandonner mes études pour commencer un nouveau projet ? Si je ne le faisais pas je perdrais surement Candice, parce qu'elle c'est sûr qu'elle va rester ici pour interpréter Caroline Forbes si je me fie à son enthousiaste de tantôt. Imaginer ma vie sans elle, c'est comme vivre dans l'ombre de soi-même. Mais il faudrait que je déménage et que Rick se trouve un nouvel emploi... Et si je partais comme prévu en déclinant l'offre des producteurs, je perdrais Kat, Paul et je ne reverrais plus jamais Ian... Sans parler de Candice. Il fallait que je prenne une décision.

** POV Julie **

J'étais en train de ranger la paperasse quand un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter.

- Hum, désolée si je vous dérange, dit Nina.

- Non, tu ne me dérange pas du tout, souris-je.

Je la regardai plus attentivement. Elle avait le physique parfait pour le rôle, j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle allait m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

** POV Nina**

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à mon choix, et j'allais le dire à Julie. J'espèrais vraiment que je ne faisais pas une belle connerie...

- Je vais interpréter Elena Gilbert.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Merci pour tous vos reviews, c'est très apprécié ! Voici maintenant le sixième chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je me répète peut être bien, mais si vous avez de nouvelles idées pour intégrer dans la fiction, laissez-moi un message privé si vous êtes inscrits mais si vous ne l'êtes pas, laissez-les dans un review. Bonne lecture ! =))**

* * *

_J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à mon choix, et j'allais le dire à Julie. _

- _Je vais interpréter Elena Gilbert._

_Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi. _

**POV Nina**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis les auditions. Candice débordait de joie depuis ce moment. Quant à moi, je n'en avais pas encore parlé à Rick, il faudrait que je l'appelle aujourd'hui pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il nous restait une journée de vacances, puisque je retournais dans ma ville natale ce soir afin de faire mes boîtes avant de s'envoler à Miami pour commencer le tournage de The Vampire Diaries. Ma session à l'université avait été annulée par mes parents... Ils étaient heureux pour moi, malgré que mon père ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord avec mon choix. J'étais assise sur le banc du parc situé devant mon hôtel, sortant mon cellulaire de la poche de mon petit débardeur beige. Je composai le numéro de l'appartement, priant pour que Rick soit à la maison.

- Allo ? Demanda une voix endormie.

- Rick ?

- Oh salut Nina ! Je suis désolé, je viens de me réveiller...

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, enfin si tu es d'accord.

- Tu as gagné le gros lot ? Demanda-il avec une lueur de malice dans son ton.

- Ahaha cois-moi, j'aurais bien aimé ! Répondis-je en riant. Figures toi donc qu'avec Candice...

- Ohh... Pas bon signe quand tu mentionnes Candice...

- Mais écoutes-moi !

- Ok, désolé ma belle, rit-il.

- Bon... Ce que je disais avant que tu ne m'interrompes, c'est qu'il y a quelques jours, Candice m'a traîné de force dans une audition.

- Hein, quoi ?

- Moi et Candice on a passé des auditions pour une série, The Vampire Diaries.

- Hé mais je connais cette série ! Il y a des livres !

- Oui c'est bien cette série de livres, mais ils en font une série, lui expliquai-je, et moi et Candice avons été prises !

- Tu n'es pas actrice et Candice non plus...

- Je sais ! Mais ils nous ont choisis parmi une centaine de candidates ! Rick c'est la chance de ma vie ! Tu connais Elena Gilbert ?

- Oui, c'est la fille principale.

- C'est moi ! C'est moi qui vais interpréter Elena Gilbert ! Explosai-je de bonne humeur.

- T'es pas sérieuse ? Me demanda-il, enjoué.

- Mais oui mon cœur !

- C'est formidable, Nina ! Et Candice ?

- Oui, eh bien c'est de ça que je voulais te parler... Candice a été prise pour le rôle de Caroline Forbes, et elle va rester à Miami pour commencer le tournage qui va avoir lieu dans quelques semaines.

- Pas surprenant, elle a le caractère pour, affirma t'il.

- Ouais. Si je veux garder le rôle, il faut que je déménage à Miami moi aussi... Et je vais le faire que si t'es d'accord.

- Oulà... C'est une grande responsabilité que tu viens de me mettre sur les épaules, Nina ! Plaisanta-il en se moquant gentiment de moi.

Je retins mon souffle, appréhendant sa décision. S'il n'était pas d'accord, je devrais me réinscrire à l'université... Je grimaçai à cette pensée, bien que j'aime la médecine.

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! Dit-il.

Je poussai un petit cri de victoire, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Je décidai de les ignorer, bien trop heureuse pour m'en préoccuper.

- Merci, merci, merci...

- De rien ma belle. Je vais me trouver un autre emploi, Miami est une ville superbe, je suis sûr qu'on va adorer.

- Et moi je t'adore !

- Je dois y aller, mais bravo pour la série ! Tu vas devenir célèbre, j'en suis convaincu.

- Merci, je t'aime Rick Houston.

- Et moi je t'adore Nina Dobrev ! Rit-il en me citant.

Je remis le téléphone dans son étui, et fermai les yeux de soulagement. C'est parti pour un deuxième round de jogging ! Je courais, je vivais le parfait bonheur, quand je percutai violement quelqu'un, tombant à la renverse... Je sentais encore ma tête frapper le sol, ouvrant une plaie sur le haut de ma tête. Vous savez, cette sensation d'inconfort qui vous prend par surprise ? Vous n'avez pas mal au début, mais vous pouvez ressentir votre peau qui se lacère petit à petit...Sans oublier le sang qui coule abondement, dégoulinant sur mon visage, me bouchant le nez. L'impact était tellement fort que je gémis de douleur, me mordant la lèvre avec une telle pression que je la déchirai, j'en étais presque sûre. J'étais impuissante face à la situation, incapable de bouger. Mes membres étaient paralysés. Ma vue se brouillait, devenant de plus en plus sombre. Je sentis une main se placer sur mon épaule, me secouant doucement, comme si cette personne avait peur de me briser. J'étais tellement mal en point ? Une deuxième main se plaça sur mon genou. Ma tête tournait, j'allais m'évanouir. Peut-être bien _mourir_, pensai-je inconsciemment.

- Nina, Nina ! Tu m'entends ?

Qui était-ce ? J'avais l'impression de reconnaître cette voix. Mais c'était juste une impression, peut-être même une tromperie que mon cerveau m'envoyait. Mon ouïe s'affaiblissait. C'est alors que m'endormis.

**FLASHBACK**

- Tu vas arrêter de crier, à la fin ? Rugit une voix.

Je criais à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, j'étais bien trop petite face à cet homme de forte carrure. Ses mains qui me répugnaient tant descendaient violement le long de mon corps si frêle. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je n'étais qu'une enfant. Je voulais me sauver, aller pleurer dans les bras de maman pour qu'elle me raconte une autre histoire avant d'aller faire dodo. Aller voir papa pour qu'il me chatouille comme il en avait l'habitude de le faire le matin avant d'aller à la garderie. Mais j'étais juste un jouet pour cet homme. Sa marionnette.

- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît arrêtez... Suppliai-je faiblement en sanglotant.

Il était de plus en plus brusque dans ses gestes. Il plaqua sa main de toutes ses forces sur ma bouche. Comme s'il me frappait, j'avais le côté du visage en sang.

- Mais tu vas te taire ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais avoir pitié d'une fillette de six ans ? Ria t'il méchamment. Je vais te faire vivre l'enfer, petite Nina, continua t'il en joignant ses paroles aux gestes.

Il déchira ma belle robe fleurie, celle que maman m'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire. Celle que j'aimais tant. Je pleurais, je me sentais si mal pour ma maman qui m'avait acheté cette jolie robe. Il faisait froid, je n'étais qu'en petite culotte et je tremblais, ma poitrine était à découvert. J'essayais de la recouvrir avec le peu de lambeaux de tissus que j'avais en ma possession, mais l'homme me les retira des mains. Mon agresseur me giflait les bras, laissant des marques qui prirent des mois avant de partir. Pendant ce temps, moi je hurlais.

- Ma petite Nina...

Il approcha son hideuse bouche de mon oreille et la suçota comme une crème glacée, avant de mordre à pleines dents dans mon lobe, laissant des traces qui ne partirent jamais. J'avais mal. Très mal. Mais la plus grande blessure que cet homme me laissa fut celle gravée dans mon cœur innocent.

**FIN FLASBACK**

La douleur était présente, ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent brutalement, laissant place à la réalité. Je sentis les larmes dévaler mes joues sans pouvoir les arrêter. Il y avait longtemps que j'avais fait ce rêve, et à toutes les fois, je revivais tous ces moments inhumains auquel j'avais eu droit. Je reniflai, et pleurai encore plus. Mon ventre était douloureux, ma lèvre déchirée et ma tête... Je n'osais même pas regarder de quoi elle avait l'air. À la place je tournai la tête pour prendre conscience de l'environnement dans lequel je me trouvais : Une chambre d'hôpital. Je sanglotai davantage, toute mon assurance acquise durant ces quatre derniers jours s'envolait, laissant place une tristesse infinie. Je me sentais abandonnée, même si ce n'était pas le cas... Mais ce détail, je n'en étais pas encore au courant.

- Nina... Murmura quelqu'un.

* * *

**Et puis, ce chapitre ? Faites exploser ma boîte à reviews !**


	7. Chapitre 7

_À la place je tournai la tête pour prendre conscience de l'environnement dans lequel je me trouvais : Une chambre d'hôpital. Je sanglotai davantage, toute mon assurance acquise durant ces quatre derniers jours s'envolait, laissant place une tristesse infinie. Je me sentais abandonnée, même si ce n'était pas le cas... _

- _Nina... Murmura quelqu'un. _

** POV Nina**

Je relevai les yeux vers la voix que j'avais entendue. Mes yeux étant embués de larmes, je n'étais pas capable de distinguer la silhouette de l'inconnu, mais j'étais sûre que c'était un homme à cause du ton qu'il avait employé. Mon premier réflexe fut de me reculer contre les barreaux dans le lit inconfortable de l'hôpital, m'arrachant par la même occasion un gémissement.

- Qui... Qui est là...à... ? Reniflai-je.

- Hé, c'est moi, Ian, me répondit-il doucement.

J'éclatai en larmes, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Le souvenir de mon rêve n'arrêtait pas de venir et revenir dans mon esprit. Je sentis une main frôler la mienne, je sursautai à ce contact. Elle avait disparue, alors je tâtai à l'aveuglette sa présence sur le lit.

- Nina... Elle est juste à côté de toi, rit légèrement Ian.

Je m'accrochai à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage. J'étais en état de choc. Et si la série me renvoyait parce que j'avais une bosse sur la tête ? Si tous mes plans tombaient à l'eau ? Mon visage d'habitude si enjoué et heureux était inondé par toutes les larmes que j'avais fait couler. La sensation était déplaisante

- Un... Mouchoir... Demandai-je.

- Oh bien sûr, répondit Ian, embarrassé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il prit un mouchoir qui devait se trouver sur la table de nuit et me le mit dans ma main libre. J'essuyai mes joues, elles faisaient mal au toucher. _Je devais vraiment avoir pleuré toute la nuit_, supposai-je. Je pus enfin voir correctement. Ian était assis sur une chaise à côté de mon lit et m'observait, ses trait trahissaient son inquiétude. Je lui fis un faible sourire, ce qui fit déchirer ma lèvre un peu plus de ce qu'elle était déjà. Je gémis, enlevant ma main de la sienne pour la placer sur ma bouche.

- Tu as mal ? Me questionna-t-il en se levant.

- C'est... Ma lèvre.

- Tiens.

Il me donna une glace que je plaçai à la commissure de ma bouche.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ? Réussi-je à demander malgré la douleur.

- Je... C'est moi qui t'ai rentré dedans au parc.

- Oh.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai tout de suite appelé les urgences en voyant que tu ne me répondais pas.

Il s'en voulait vraiment, il avait les traits crispés.

- C'est beau, je ne t'en veux pas.

Il reprit ma main dans la sienne et appliqua une petite pression. On se regardait mutuellement, c'est comme si on se comprenait en ne faisant rien. Une infirmière brune débarqua dans la petite chambre, brisant notre bulle.

- Mademoiselle Dobrev ! Vous êtes réveillée, nous nous inquiétons à votre sujet. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de pleurer dans votre sommeil, on se posait des questions. Maintenant que vous êtes consciente, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, s'adoucit-elle.

- Je vous écoute, répondis-je faiblement.

Elle parut incertaine et glissa un regard vers Ian.

- C'est des questions personnelles, mademoiselle.

Je ne voulais pas qu'Ian s'en aille, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Je resserrai la prise sur sa main, comme si j'avais peur qu'il parte. Il m'interrogea du regard, attendant ma réponse.

- Ça ne dérange pas.

- Bien. Quel est votre groupe de sang ?

- O positif, dis-je.

- Avez-vous des problèmes de respiration ?

- Pas à ce que je sache.

- Êtes-vous enceinte ?

Je fus surprise par sa question. Ils n'avaient pas passé de test pendant mon coma ? Ian me regardait avec une drôle de tête.

- Non.

- Nous allons quand même vous faire passer un examen durant la journée, ça fait partit des procédures obligatoires.

Je hochai la tête, méprisant la suite de la journée.

- Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels durant les deux dernières semaines ?

Je devins rouge comme une tomate, et risquai un regard dans la direction d'Ian. Il regardait le plancher avec une nouvelle passion, lui aussi tout rouge.

- N...Non, répondis-je.

- Des rapports oraux ? Continua-elle.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle précisa :

- Avez-vous pratiqué durant les deux dernières semaines la fellation, le cunnilingus ?

- Non.

J'étais extrêmement gênée, je n'osais même plus regarder du côté de mon collègue. Il regardait toujours le plancher. Avoir une conversation comme ça entre filles, ça va. Mais devant Ian Somerhalder, qui se trouve à être mon collègue et qui est très beau, j'avais sérieusement envie de m'enfuir. Surtout que j'évitais même d'en parler avec Candice, à cause de mon inexpérience. Je n'avais jamais couché avec un garçon. J'ai toujours eu un blocage niveau sexe, à cause des agressions que j'avais reçu durant mon enfance. Seuls mes parents étaient au courant de ce qu'il m'était arrivé durant toutes ces années. Tout ce temps où mon oncle venait le lundi de chaque semaine pour nous rendre visite. Il m'amenait dans la petite grange qu'il y avait derrière la maison. Mes parents pensaient que c'était pour jouer à la balançoire, jamais ils n'ont doutés de ce qu'il se passait réellement dans cette grange. Ils s'en sont aperçus juste lorsque je suis rentrée un soir, complètement nue dans la maison en pleurant. Mon oncle s'est ensuite fait emprisonné à vie dans un centre psychiatrique pour personnes affectées mentalement... Mes parents ne se sont jamais pardonné ce drame. Depuis, j'avais rencontré Rick et on filait le parfait bonheur, mais il me mettait de plus en plus de pression pour que je lui cède. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne suis pas prête à faire l'amour.

- Un traumatisme ? Demanda la brunette.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes sans que je puisse y changer quoi que ce soit.

- Non, aucun.

Elle me regarda attentivement, comme pour déceler une trace de mon mensonge, et me sourit avant de partir vers la sortie.

- Si vous avez besoin que quelque chose, vous n'avez qu'à sonner en tirant sur la ficelle à votre gauche, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Elle sortit, me laissant seule avec Ian. Le silence était gênant. Il se racla la gorge.

- Candice attend dans la salle d'attente, je vais la chercher, dit-il.

- Ok.

Il sortit à son tour sans me regarder, il était toujours rouge pivoine. Je décidai de faire un petit somme en attendant son retour...

Je me réveillai encore en pleurs, j'avais fait le même rêve.

- Nina...

Je regardai qui c'était et je vis Candice assise sur la chaise à côté de mon lit.

- Oh Cand' ! Sanglotai-je.

- Hé, hé... Tout va bien ma belle.

Elle vint s'allonger à côté de moi, et ne dit pas un mot pendant quelques minutes.

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre, hier soir, expliqua-elle.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, et je fus surprise de voir qu'une larme perlait au coin de ses yeux. Je plaçai ma tête sur son épaule, en signe de compassion.

- Jamais, Candice.

- Puis, comment vous le trouvez, votre nouvel appartement ? Demanda-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Rick l'adore, je dois dire que moi aussi.

- Tant mieux, Rit-elle.

- Et toi ?

- Je l'aime bien, il est plus grand que l'ancien mais bon... J'imagine que je vais m'y habituer avec le temps.

- Ian, il est partit ?

- Non, il voulait juste nous laisser seules quelques minutes... Il se sentait vraiment coupable ! Il a passé toute la nuit ici, je suis sûre qu'il n'a même pas dormi.

- Eh bien là, c'est moi qui me sens coupable de son insomnie, plaisantai-je.

- T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, dit Ian qui était dans le cadre de porte.

Candice et moi sursautâmes, on ne savait pas qu'il était là. Il nous observait depuis longtemps ?

- Tu nous espionnais ? Rit Candice.

- Non, je viens d'arriver, dit-il en s'avançant vers la petite chaise. Tu vas mieux ? Continua-t-il.

- Un peu, souris-je.

Il semblait avoir oublié la conversation complètement humiliante entre moi et l'infirmière, ou bien il faisait comme... Après tout, c'est un acteur. Il avait enlevé sa veste, et portait un t-shirt gris, faisant ressortir la vive couleur de ses yeux.

- Je me sens moins coupable alors, grimaça-t-il.

- Je... J'aurais besoin d'un peu de repos, demandai-je.

- Okay. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu nous appelle, ok ? Demanda Candice.

- Sûr.

Elle se releva du lit, et me donna un bisou sur le front.

- Reposes-toi bien cocotte, sourit-elle.

- Moi aussi je vais y aller, dit Ian.

Il se leva et marcha vers moi. Sa main frôla ma joue tendrement, il me regardait avec douceur.

- Bonne nuit, Nina.

Il sortit, me laissant entre les bras de Morphée.


	8. Chapitre 8

- _Moi aussi je vais y aller, dit Ian._

_Il se leva et marcha vers moi. Sa main frôla ma joue tendrement, il me regardait avec douceur._

- _Bonne nuit, Nina._

_Il sortit, me laissant entre les bras de Morphée._

******POV Nina**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon fâcheux accident. Je n'avais plus de marques, juste une prune rouge en dessous de la fesse droite... Rien de grave. Ian et moi avions rapidement développé une complicité que Candice ne manquait pas de me rappeler à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait. J'étais toujours à l'aise avec lui, ce que Rick n'aimait pas vraiment. Il était de plus en plus jaloux du lien que je développais avec Ian, à ma grande déception. Le tournage était commencé depuis deux jours, et je me plaisais vraiment à chaque fois que je mettais le pied sur le plateau. Le cast était sympathique, j'ai vite entamé une amitié avec Kat et Paul, sans parler de Matt Davis. Ce mec est vraiment drôle ! Je me rendis au travail en robe courte, avec mon sac rosé. Je garai la voiture dans le stationnement et marchai d'un pas rapide vers la porte, il faisait vraiment chaud. J'aperçu Ian qui parlait avec un des directeurs technique. Il s'avança vers moi quand il m'aperçut.

- Salut princesse ! Dit-il en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

- Tu as fait quoi hier soir ? Demandai-je, en reniflant discrètement son parfum corsé.

Il grimaça.

- Pas mal rien, j'ai passé la soirée avec un vieux pote.

- Tant mieux!

Il me sourit et passa un bras au-dessus de mes épaules dans un geste protecteur. Il se comportait toujours comme ça avec moi : Protecteur, doux. C'est une personne tactile, et j'avoue que j'apprécie bien cette facette de sa personnalité. Il avait beau avoir onze ans de plus que moi, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. À vrai dire, je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami.

- Et toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Candice a passé la soirée avec moi, on a écouté Titanic.

- Oh pas ce film-là ?! C'est tellement long !

- Ouais mais moi je l'adore, en plus Leonardo est tellement beau...

- Tsss...

Il leva les yeux au ciel en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il pouvait être tellement enfantin quand il s'y mettait ! Je partis dans ma loge afin de m'habiller, donnant un bisou à Ian. La garde-robe d'Elena laissait vraiment à désirer... J'enfilai une veste rouge terne, agrémentée d'un collier à plumes. _Pas mal, pas mal..._ Mais quand j'aperçu les sous-vêtements qu'il fallait que je porte pour la deuxième scène du tournage, j'eus un hoquet de surprise. _Quoi ?! C'est une plaisanterie? _Pensai-je. Un tour de la part de Candice peut-être? Un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge, avec de petites boucles de cuir sur le devant pour cacher les mamelons. Et la culotte... Plutôt appeler cette_ chose _un string. J'appelai Julie pour lui demander c'était quoi tout ça.

- Aujourd'hui on tourne le rêve d'Elena, quand elle fait l'amour avec Damon, me répondit-elle.

- Mais... Je n'ai pas reçu de script !

- On improvise pour cette scène, aller il faut faire des gros câlins ! Rit-elle.

- Ok.

Je raccrochai, nerveuse. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Il fallait que je simule quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait, avec Ian en plus ! Une chance que j'étais allée chez l'esthéticienne avant-hier... Je tapotais mes doigts, un tact nerveux que j'ai toujours fait quand j'étais tendue. J'entendis un bruit, quelqu'un toquait à ma porte.

- Rentrez !

- Salut Nina, c'est moi, dit Paul en entrant dans ma loge.

- Oh, salut ! Répondis-je du tact au tact.

Il me regarda de travers.

- Tu... Tu es sûre que ça va ? T'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette, constata-t-il.

Je laissai dériver mon regard vers les sous-vêtements affriolants, il le remarqua et suivi mon regard.

- Je suis nerveuse, c'est tout.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Ben... Tu vois je tourne une scène du rêve d'Elena aujourd'hui.

- Ok... Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment à deviner, Nina, ria-t-il.

- Elena couche avec Damon, débitai-je.

- Oh...

- Je... Ah ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis en train de te parler de ça, je dois te déranger.

- Mais non, c'est moi qui est venu prendre de tes nouvelles, sourit-il.

Je lui rendit son sourire, quoi que le mien fût un petit peu plus crispé.

- Ça me rend nerveuse, c'est tout. Ian lui il a de l'expérience, il sait comment faire et moi je n'ai jamais fait ça.

Il prit quelques secondes avant de me répondre, comme si il n'était pas sur de ce que je voulais dire par là.

- Oh, ok... Je penses comprendre. Si c'est bien ce que je penses, il ne faut pas t'en faire Nina... Imagines que c'est Rick, dit-il sur un œil coquin.

- Mais quel pervers ! Dis-je en riant.

J'attrapai le sac d'Elena et le lui lançai dessus. Il l'évita de justesse et s'enfuit en criant :

- Bonne chance !

C'est fou comment la venue d'une personne peut changer notre humeur. Maintenant, je me sentais plus légère, mais j'étais toutefois encore nerveuse. La première scène que je jouai fut avec Candice et Kat, les producteurs étaient très impressionnés par notre jeu d'acteurs, et on fit seulement deux prises. Deux prises à passer mon temps à essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à la prochaine scène... Je retournai dans ma loge afin d'enfiler les quelques morceaux de linge qui serviraient à cacher mes attributs. Je me regardai dans le miroir : J'étais une bombe, je dois l'admettre. Le rouge était quasiment choquant sur une peau aussi pâle que la mienne, et celle couleur mettait mes courbes en valeur. Pas une once de gras ou de bourrelets, on dirait même que j'étais faite en porcelaine. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que j'étais néanmoins très nerveuse. Je décrochai le peignoir de son étagère et le mit sur mes douces épaules, alors comme ça, je n'aurai qu'à l'enlever au moment voulu.

- Nina, par ici ! Me dit Kevin en déambulant dans mon espace privé.

Je fis un bond en arrière, surprise.

- Oui, mais la prochaine fois cogne avant d'entrer ! L'avertis-je.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Aller hop !

Je le suivi, pressant ma robe de chambre contre moi comme un doudou réconfortant. Si seulement Candice était là ! Malheureusement, elle était en congé aujourd'hui. Du coup elle devait être en train d'écouter la télévision bien emmitouflée dans une couverture en laine avec son éternelle tasse de chocolat chaud à la main... J'entrai dans la chambre de Damon, enfin le décor de sa chambre. Ian parlait avec le directeur artistique, il ne m'avait pas encore vu. Il était revêtu d'une chemise noire, et d'un pantalon gris foncé. Dire que j'allais devoir déchirer cette-ci qui lui allait si bien! Il releva les yeux vers moi... Je pris mon courage à deux mains. Mon peignoir tomba par terre.


	9. Chapitre 9

Coucou ! Voilà ce chapitre enfin terminé, je suis pas mal occupée ces temps-ci. _Merci et mille merci_ aux gens qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire, je les lis toujours tous, ils me font sourire. Je ne vous réponds pas toujourss, car le système pour lire les reviews semble défectueux... Il n'indique pas le bon chapitre avec le bon review. =( Je ne perds pas espoir ! ! ! =D

** POV Nina**

Il me fixait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Rectification : Son regard glissa vers mes jambes, puis sur ma poitrine pour finir dans mes yeux. Il se reprit en main, sûrement en prenant conscience qu'il dévisageait mes formes.

- Euh... Commenca-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers le caméraman.

- On commence ? Proposa-t-il en prenant un air détaché.

- Quand vous êtes prêts !

Je hochai la tête, prête à tout pour en finir... Le plus tôt possible, évidement.

- Ok, allons-y.

- Un, deux, trois... TOURNEZ ! Cria l'équipe technique.

Ian se positionna devant moi et me regarda avec passion. Je m'avançai doucement vers lui à mon tour, et déposai mes mains sur son torse. Ses lèvres se dirigèrent d'un coup dans mon coup, me donnant plusieurs petits bisous. Je frissonnai... Il était tellement doux dans ses gestes, même si ça ne paraissait pas devant l'écran. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Cet instant dura quelques secondes, c'était la seule obligation pour cette scène écrite sur mon script. Le reste, on devait essayer d'improviser du mieux que l'on pouvait.

**POV Ian**

Elle était magnifique. Je sentais de la peur dans son regard, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Elle dirigea son visage angélique vers moi et m'embrassa avec beaucoup d'ardeur, c'était la première fois que je goûtais ses lèvres. Elles avaient un arrière-goût sucré. Je descendis mes mains le long de son corps pour la soulever. J'eus un petit sourire, en sentant qu'elle retenait un cri de surprise quand je les posai sur ses fesses. Nues. _Quoi ?! _Mais merde ! Elle ne portait qu'un string ! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tantôt, et ce détail me gênait absurdement. C'était pourtant ma meilleure amie... Je la renversai sur le lit, elle était en dessous de moi et me regardait. Un petit détail clochait : Elle était toute rouge. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, si bien qu'elle se tortillait les doigts. _Putain ! Julie n'aurait pas dû lui imposer cette tenue ! Elle a dix-neuf ans, après tout ! _J'étais un brin en colère après Kevin et Julie, mais on était déjà en train de tourner, alors aussi bien continuer. Elle passa ses mains sous ma chemise et déboutonna les boutons avec difficulté. Elle était apeurée, ça se voyait parfaitement sur les traits délicats de son visage. J'avais l'impression de profiter d'elle, même si je savais que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Je lui rendis la tâche plus facile en l'aidant. La chemise se retrouva vite sur le tapis. Je recommençai à l'embrasser, et rapprocha mon corps à moitié nu un peu plus près d'elle. Elle essayait le moins possible de me toucher, j'en étais conscient.

- Allez ! Un peu plus d'action ! Cria Kevin.

Je me pressai contre elle, son ventre nu contre mon torse.

- Ça va ? Murmurai-je dans son oreille sans que l'équipe s'en aperçoive.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Son visage était crispé, une chance que les caméras se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Je me relevai doucement d'elle afin d'aller embrasser son ventre. Je la sentis se contracter, comme si elle se retenait pour ne pas me repousser. Une plainte sortit de sa bouche.

- Nnnon...

Je relevai les yeux vers elle. Une larme perlait au coin de son œil. Elle me fixait avec une grande peur non-dissimulée. J'étais anxieux, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait.

- Nina !

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Elle essayait de se lever du lit, mais j'étais toujours sur elle.

- Ian, lâche-moi.

Je sortis du lit de Damon, et elle se précipita vers sa loge en courant. J'avais une vue parfaite sur son dos et ses fesses, mais j'étais bien trop préoccupé par son comportement.

- Hé ! Reviens ici Nina ! On n'a pas finis de tourner ! S'époumona le caméraman.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Elle pleure et toi tu penses juste à ta petite personne ?! Dis-je avec colère.

Sur ce, je me rendis sur le pas de sa porte, cette dernière était barrée à clé. J'entendais ses sanglots à travers la petite trappe d'air.

- Nina, je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, mais ouvres-moi la porte s'il te plaît...

- Va-t'en...

Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Je me sentais coupable.

- Ouvres-moi cette fichue porte Nina ! Dis-je.

À présent, j'avais peur de ce qu'elle pouvait se faire. Un petit silence se fit, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Nina se tenant devant moi en sous-vêtements, elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis. J'eus un pincement au cœur à la voir si vulnérable comme ça.

**POV Nina **

Je me sentais misérable devant lui. Après tout il était un homme, et je n'étais qu'une enfant comparée à lui.

- Je... Je suis désolée...

Il me serra dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité contre lui, même si tantôt ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

- Ce n'est pas grave Nina... Souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux en bataille.

Je le serrai encore plus fort contre moi, appréciant sa compréhension. Quand on tournait la scène, ça m'a malgré moi rappelé mon oncle et le calvaire qu'il m'a fait endurer. Je pense que je vais prendre rendez-vous avec une psychologue, j'y ai pensé toute la semaine. Ça me libèrerait d'un poids énorme...

- Tu veux m'en parler ? Me proposa-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Je... Ne sais pas...

- Je ne veux pas te forcer, loin de là. Mais parler fait énormément de bien.

- ...

Il me proposait quelque chose d'intéressant... Mais ce que je redoutais le plus, c'est qu'il me perçoive d'une autre façon si je lui en parlais. Et je ne voulais pas ça.

- Tu me promets de ne pas changer d'attitude avec moi après?

- Sauf si tu es une tueuse en série, rit-il.

- Je suis sérieuse...

Voyant ma tête, il me sourit et me promis.

- Princesse, jamais je ne vais changer.

- Viens chez moi ce soir, je vais t'attendre, répondis-je.

- Ok...

Il jeta un regard vers ma tenue et détourna son visage d'ange.

- ...Mais habilles-toi plus que ça, sourit-il mal à l'aise.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou Coucou Coucou Coucou ! Eh oui, je suis revenue d'entre les morts ! ( Blague stupide ) Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Ça fait énormément longtemps mais je vais me rattraper, promis. Donnez-moi votre avis ! XXX**

**NA : Voici ma page Facebook (maintenant elle est activée :P ) :::: LolieValentine AIMEZ ! :D**

* * *

_- Viens chez moi ce soir, je vais t'attendre, répondis-je._

_- Ok... _

_Il jeta un regard vers ma tenue et détourna son visage d'ange._

_- ...Mais habilles-toi plus que ça, sourit-il, mal à l'aise._

J'avais pris un bon bain, enfilé un peignoir sous ma la lingerie de chez Victoria Secret et préparé le souper. Par chance, Rick avait une soirée chez des copains. _Courage, Nina. _J'étais encore réticente à l'idée de me confier, mais il le fallait. La sonnette d'entrée résonna. J'ouvris la porte, découvrant Ian debout dans le couloir. Il était beau, comme toujours. Il avait revêtu une chemise grise du style de Damon et un pantalon noir cuivré en jean qui lui descendait sur les hanches.

Il sourit, mais son expression trahit son inquiétude, ce qui le rendit encore plus mignon.

- Hey... Murmura-t-il en m'étreignant.

Ses bras m'encerclèrent, je me retrouvai dans un étau solide et réconfortant. J'enfonçai ma tête dans son coup, il sentait exquisément bon. Un mélange citronné et attirant. Comme je les aime.

- Tu sens bon... Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire dans un souffle.

Je le sentis sourire d'amusement face à ma réflexion. Je me décollai de lui à regret et fermai la porte d'entrée.

- J'ai fait des crêpes, annonçai-je.

- J'ai déjà mangé...

- ...Mais je vais en prendre, ça va être mon dessert, se rattrapa-il.

Je souris piteusement et les sortis du four. Nous mangeâmes dans le silence le plus complet, seules nos respirations faisant écho.

- Tu vas mieux ? Dit-il pour briser ce silence gênant en reposant ses ustensiles sur la table.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Est-ce que je vais mieux ? _Non._

- Pas plus que tantôt, répondis-je sèchement, sans le vouloir.

Je me levai pour débarrasser la table de la vaisselle sale et mit le tout dans le lave-vaisselle. Je m'accoudai un petit instant sur le comptoir afin de réfléchir. Devrais-je lui en parler ? _Non... Oui... Non... _Si je lui en parle, est-ce qu'il va me prendre en pitié ? _C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire_, me chuchota ma conscience. Merde ! Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ? En même temps, ce n'est pas une raison pour déchaîner ma rage sur lui.

- Je suis désolée, dis en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

- Tu n'as rien fais, Nina. C'est même moi qui a un problème. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à me raconter ta vie juste parce que nous sommes proches. Si tu en as envie, je vais t'écouter, ça c'est sûr.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Ian ! Pleurai-je.

Merde. _Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer._ Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je me retournai d'un geste maladroit en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je m'effondrai sur la chaise la plus proche en me laissant tomber lourdement.

- Te ne comprends pas, répétai-je plus doucement.

Il se leva et s'avança avec précaution – _j'ai l'air si dangereuse que ça_ _?_ – vers moi. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et mit sa main sur ma cuisse recouverte pas mon peignoir foncé.

- Je ne comprends pas quoi, Nina ?

Je sentis mes lèvres trembler à nouveau et une boule remonter peu à peu dans ma gorge. Je secouai la tête pour chasser la tristesse qui menaçait de m'envahir à nouveau. Il me fixait toujours de ses yeux magnifiquement bleus en essayant de me déchiffrer.

- Tu promets de ne pas changer d'attitude si je me confie à toi ?

Il fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. Pui, finalement, il me sourit tendrement.

- Je vais toujours être le même, Nina.

Je pris une grande respiration et l'expirai en tentant de stabiliser ma voix piétinée par mes sanglots. _Il faut que je me confie._

- J'ai été violée.

Un grand silence remplit notre bulle. Il serra les dents si fort que je cru pendant un instant que sa mâchoire allait exploser. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, mais son visage restait impassible. Sa main resserra son emprise sur ma jambe. Il se leva d'un coup en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller et pleurai un bon moment, ce qui sembla me durer une éternité. Je m'accrochai à son dos de toutes mes forces.

- Qui ? Gronda-t-il.

Sa voix résonnait comme le tonnerre.

- Mon oncle, reniflai-je.

Il me serra encore plus durement contre son torse, comme un bouclier.

- Je vais aller tuer ce putain d'enfoiré ! Cracha-t-il.

- Non, non... Ian... Il est dans un centre psy...Psychiatrique.

- Je m'en fou, toi, tu restes ici, décréta-t-il en se dégageant de mon étreinte.

Il se dirigea vers la porte brutalement, les mâchoires serrées.

- Ian ! Non ! Non... Reviens ici ! Criai-je, à bout de souffle.

En voyant qu'il ne m'écoutait pas, je m'élançai vers lui et le contournai pour l'arrêter.

- Non ! Hurlai-je en plaçant mes mains sur sa cage thoracique.

- Il t'a violée ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait ! Il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne, il est enfermé, Ian !

Je m'effondrai à nouveau dans ses bras en laissant tomber ma tête sur son torse.

- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, répétai-je dans un souffle.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est plus fort que moi. Tu sais, Nina... Je ne peux pas l'imaginer te faire du mal... Je...

- Je sais, Ian. Merci. Mais on ne peut rien y changer, sanglotai-je faiblement.

Il appuya sa tête sur mon épaule en me berçant doucement, m'emportant avec lui dans la mélancolie du moment.

- Quand c'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il prudemment, pour ne pas me brusquer.

J'inspirai une grande goulée d'air et lui racontai mon histoire, à mon rythme, comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. J'omis cependant de lui dire à travers tout ça que j'étais vierge, _c'est mon secret_. _ C'est si simple de lui parler. Il écoute._ A la fin de mon récit, j'eus l'impression d'être différente. Comme si quelqu'un m'avait enlevé un poids lourd de sur mes épaules, comme si j'étais libérée de tout complexe. C'était _agréable._

- Il n'est jamais allé jusqu'à... l'acte sexuel, mais il m'a fait beaucoup de mal quand même. Jamais je ne vais l'oublier. Jamais je ne vais lui pardonner, finis-je en chuchotant. Il m'a volé mon enfance.

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et commença à jouer avec une mèche.

- Je me sens impuissant, Nina. J'aimerais t'aider, mais je ne peux rien faire. Je n'aime pas ça.

J'émis un faible sourire. _Les garçons ne changeront jamais..._

- Tu as fait bien plus que de m'aider, Ian. Tu m'as libérée. Je n'en avais parlé à personne sauf mes parents. Candice n'est même pas au courant de cette étape de ma vie. Je t'en suis reconnaissante. Vraiment.

- Je ferais tout pour toi, tu le sais.

- Oui, tout comme je ferais tout pour toi.

- S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider ou quoique ce soit, tu me le dis.

- Je n'hésiterai pas, répondis-je. Je peux venir coucher chez toi, ce soir ? Ça ne me tente pas d'être toute seule.

- Tu viens quand tu veux, Nina.

Sur ce, j'entrepris de lui donner un petit baiser sur la joue et j'allai me changer pour le trajet. Il ne faut pas abuser, je n'irai quand même pas aller me balader en peignoir dehors. Une fois terminé, je sortis de ma chambre pour aller retrouver Ian qui m'attendait près de la porte d'entrée et lui prit la main. Il eut l'air surprit mais ne dit rien.

Sur ce, je partis le cœur léger, avec mon meilleur ami.

* * *

**Et puis, ce chapitre ? Vous l'avez trouvé comment ? Personnellement, je pense que c'est un de mes préférés. Pensez a me laisser une review, je les lie toutes, et ca m'incite a continuer. Bisous ! Et évidement, je remercie ceux/celles (pas de descrimination) qui m'en laissent. Sur ce, bonne soirée ! XXX Re-bisous**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Et, puis ? Je n'ai pas été trop longue, si ? ****Merci aux reviews :**

**Angel :** Merci beaucoup !

**Hsihsifan :**Merci ! Tu le découvriras dans les prochains chapitres. Bonne lecure !

**fandedelena : **Je suis bien d'accord, et merci pour ton commentaire !

**Sosso :** Sosso, je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tes nombreuses reviews, mais je les lis toutes ! Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai publié dans un délai très court ce chapitre, suite à ton ancienne review. La dernière que tu m'as laissé m'a beaucoup touché, c'était très gentil et mignon de ta part. Ce chapitre est pour toi ! XX

* * *

- Réveilles-toi, Nina, chuchota une voix.

Je grognai et resserrai mon emprise sur les draps. _Pas question que l'on me réveille_. Deux mains m'agrippèrent doucement les hanches afin de me soulever. J'ouvris les paupières d'un coup, me sentant attaquée.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça, dis-je.

Ian leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête de la même façon que s'il se rendait au poste de police. Un détail attira mon attention. _Tiens, il fait noir dehors._

- Waouh, tu es de mauvaise humeur ce matin dis-donc...

- Juste quand un certain monsieur vient me réveiller à...

Je tournai la tête pour découvrir l'heure affichée sur son cadran-réveil luxueux, et j'émis un hoquet de surprise en découvrant celle-ci.

- Quatre heures ? Sérieusement ? Tu me réveilles à quatre heures du matin ?

Il me donna un léger bisou sur le bout du nez. Je le repoussai d'une main en baillant lourdement.

- Bonne grasse matinée, soufflai-je en recouvrant ma tête de mon oreiller, bien décidée à me rendormir.

- Non, non, non... Murmura Ian en me l'enlevant.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je, exaspérée, en me redressant.

- C'est une surprise, dit-il en abordant son sourire secret.

Je haussai un sourcil, curieuse. Ça alors. _Je me laisse amadouer facilement ! _Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir du lit, mais je savais qu'Ian ne me lâcherait pas d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que je me lève. _Tant pis._

- Bon, qu'on en finisse, grognai-je en sortant du lit.

Ian ricana, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour cacher la rougeur qui me montait lentement aux joues. Je rougissais souvent quand je suis en compagnie d'Ian. C'était automatique, et ça m'énervait. _Il va falloir que je remédie à ça... _Peut-être faire une recherche Internet, ça serait vraiment utile.

Me plaquai mes mains de chaque rebord du lavabo et me regardai. _Super. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi Ian se payait ma tête tantôt._ J'avais des cernes gros comme les cratères de la Lune sous les yeux. Et mes cheveux... Épouvantable. Je décidai de prendre une longue douche afin de remédier à tous ces inconvénients.

- _Nina ? _Cria Ian derrière la porte.

- Je sors bientôt !

J'enfilai un pantalon noir et un t-shirt terne : Une tenue parfaitement agencée à mon humeur du moment. Par contre, avec mes cheveux, je les tressai en épi de blé. Ma tresse retomba dans le bas de mon dos et je mis le parfum de mon meilleur ami. _Revanche personnelle_, pensai-je en souriant bêtement.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et je vis Ian, plus beau que jamais. Il avait revêtu une chemise grise et une paire de pantalon en jean. Je me félicitai mentalement et me dirigeai vers lui.

- On va où ? Demandai-je en l'étreignant, exposant ainsi ma gorge parfumée.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Nina...

Je frottai légèrement ma tête dans son coup, l'incitant à poser son menton sur mon épaule. Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla dans le creux de mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Je le senti étirer ses lèvres et sourire.

- Ça ne serait pas mon parfum, par hasard ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Je me dégageai en souriant malicieusement, pris ma veste et enfilai mes bottines marron à talons hauts. Ian me regarda, intrigué.

- Je te déconseille les talons hauts, pouffa-il en prenant sa veste en cuir noire.

Je le regardai fixement, puis mes chaussures. Puis lui. Finalement, j'enfilai une de ses paires de souliers trop grande pour moi, me mêlant dans les cordons. Mission accomplie.

- Je peux t'emprunter tes baskets ?

- C'est maintenant que tu me poses la question ? Après tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour les enfiler ? Dit-il en se moquant gentiment de moi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il m'entraîna vers la sortie. Nous prîmes un taxi qui nous emmena devant un grand gratte-ciel illuminé par plein de petites lumières bleutées. Je collai mon nez dans la vitre, médusée. L'édifice était littéralement fait de vitre.

- Nous sommes arrivés, Monsieur Somerhalder, nous annonça le chauffeur, me sortant de ma contemplation.

Après avoir payé et donné un généreux pourboire au conducteur, nous rentrâmes dans cet imposant endroit. Le hall, à lui seul, occupait plus d'espace que mon appartement entier. Des colonnes de bois s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, où un balcon surplombait la salle.

- Allez, suis-moi.

J'emboitai le pas derrière Ian, en regardant partout autour de moi. _Cet endroit est magnifique_. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur, qui nous emmena, à ma plus grande surprise, sur le toit, dans le noir le plus complet.

- Je... Ian ? Demandai-je, incertaine.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Les lumières s'ouvrirent toutes d'un coup. Un hélicoptère privé se trouvait en plein milieu de la place, illuminé de mille feux. C'était un spectacle auquel on pouvait s'y perdre à l'infini, sans avoir conscience du temps qui s'écoulait. Ian passa son bras à l'entour de mes épaules et m'entraina vers l'engin. Un autre chauffeur nous y attendait.

- Bonjour. Monsieur Somerhalder, s'inclina-t-il. Mademoiselle Dobrev.

Je lui souris poliment. Nous prîmes place derrière le siège du conducteur et il nous y attacha fermement. Je pris la main d'Ian entre la mienne. Il tourna sa tête dans ma direction.

- Merci, murmurai-je doucement.

Il me sourit tendrement et me murmura dans un souffle à peine audible :

- Ça me fait plaisir.

C'est alors que nous nous envolâmes dans les airs.

* * *

**Puis, ce chapitre ? J'aimerais vraiment votre avis. Pensez à me laisser une petite review, çe me ferait plaisir. xx**


	12. Chapitre 12

Je n'aurais jamais cru possible l'éventualité de survoler la grande ville de Miami, en hélicoptère privé, et en tenant la main d'Ian Somerhalder. Excusez du peu.

Le spectacle était grandiose, on aurait dit un rêve. Les lumières illuminaient Miami, la rendant encore plus attrayante. Les grands édifices se dressaient sous nous, nous pouvions en reconnaître certains d'entre eux.

- C'est magnifique, murmurai-je.

Ian me caressa le creux de ma main avec son pouce pour me montrer qu'il pensait la même chose que moi. Je rougis. Une chance qu'il faisait noir ! Je commençais à ressentir quelque chose de nouveau envers Ian. Un sentiment que je ne comprenais pas moi-même. Cela me faisait peur dans un sens, car je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami. Je ne pouvais pas mettre le point sur ce sentiment, car je n'avais jamais encore ressentis une chose pareille. Mais je savais néanmoins que ce n'était pas juste une simple marque d'amitié... Surtout que je ne rougirais pas autant dans le cas contraire.

- Il y a quelque chose d'autre de magnifique dans cet hélicoptère, marmonna-t-il tout bas sans y penser.

Cette phrase me troubla légèrement, comme si je me sentais concernée. _C'est stupide ! Voyon, il te considère juste comme une bonne amie, rien de plus_, me souffla ma conscience. Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Ah oui ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il me regarda, confus.

- Ouais... Les... Les sièges sont vraiment confortables.

- Ah.

Bon, je m'imaginais encore des scénarios ! _Tu vois, tu n'es pas le centre du monde_.

- Ici Ramus Fifo. Nous allons atterrir, dit le conducteur dans son micro.

Une bouffé d'adrénaline m'envahit. Le sang me battait dans les oreilles, et je m'efforçais, en même temps, de ne pas broyer la main de mon meilleur ami.

- Hé, on ne va pas s'écraser, me rassura-il en sentant ma main serrer la sienne.

L'angoisse grandissait à mesure que l'engin se rapprochait du sol. L'hélicoptère se posa en toute douceur sur son support. Je soupirai, je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié les hauteurs. Ian se détacha facilement, mais de mon côté, je n'arrivais pas à débloquer la courroie.

- Merde, pestai-je discrètement.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider, mademoiselle Dobrev, dit le conducteur.

Bon. _Je suis repérée._

- Je vais prendre la relève, merci, annonça Ian en se baissant.

Il se mit à genoux devant moi et effleura mes doigts en prenant la courroie défectueuse. Une grande bouffée de chaleur s'empara de mon corps et remonta jusqu'à ma tête. Manque de bol, les lumières étaient allumées. _Pourquoi faut-il que je sois une machine à rougissements ?!_ Dieu merci, il avait la tête rivée vers le bas. Il était en train de se battre avec mon harnais, tirant dessus, et pendant ce temps, moi j'essayais par tous les moyens de regarder ailleurs. Je venais de me remettre de toutes mes émotions, il aurait pu me donner un répit !

- Ton harnais est vraiment vilain, Nina, marmonna-t-il en insérant son doigt entre la courroie et mon t-shirt.

Il n'avait pas conscience de l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi. _Enfin, j'espère._ Son doigt glissa et arriva de plein fouet sur mon ventre, en haut de mon nombril, m'arrachant une plainte étouffée. Il releva rapidement la tête, inquiet. Maintenant, c'était sûr, je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Quand il prit conscience dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, il se releva brusquement.

- Je ne voulais pas te... Enfin...

- Non, non...

- Te mettre mal à l'aise...

Je regardais partout, sauf dans sa direction, histoire de ne pas m'humilier davantage. Je me trouvais assise, attachée à mon siège par un harnais. Et lui, debout devant moi, me regardant étrangement. J'étais prise au piège. _Merde._

- Vous voulez de l'aide, mademoiselle Dobrev ?

Je regardai dans la direction du chauffeur, il se dirigeait vers moi. _Mon sauveur!_

- S'il vous plait.

Il détacha ma courroie au bout de quelques minutes très embarrassantes. _Maintenant, il doit vraiment penser que je suis une enfant,_ pensai-je en pensant à Ian. Je sentis une boule me remonter dans la gorge en me levant. C'était vrai, après tout. Il avait une bonne dizaine d'années de plus que moi, et il avait plus d'expérience que moi dans _tous_ les domaines.

Nous sortîmes de l'hélicoptère et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie du gratte-ciel. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Je ne dis pas un mot pendant tout le trajet en taxi, et lui non plus.

La tristesse me gagna doucement, à mesure que je prenais conscience de la réalité qui m'entourait. J'étais une enfant, lui un adulte. Il pensait différemment de moi. J'avais un petit ami que je n'étais même pas sûre d'aimer. On m'avait volé mon enfance. J'étais vierge. Je me rabaissais intérieurement au fur et à mesure que mes pensées défilaient dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Une première larme coula, je tournai ma tête vers la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'Ian la voit. Le taxi s'arrêta et se gara devant mon appartement. J'essuyai rapidement mes yeux et me retournai vers lui en esquissant un demi-sourire.

- Merci pour tout.

Il me scruta attentivement avant de me répondre.

- J'espère que tu as aimé.

- J'ai adoré, répondis-je sincèrement.

Il tendit sa main vers la mienne comme pour la prendre, mais je la retirai aussitôt. J'étais troublée. Par quoi, au juste ? Je ne savais pas. Il fronça les sourcils et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Ça va ? Tu m'as l'air différente, aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dis-je en sentant ma voix fléchir.

J'ouvris la portière quand il m'arrêta en m'attrapant le bras. Mes yeux se remplirent automatiquement d'eau. Je regardai son bras, effrayée. Il ne pouvait pas me comprendre. Personne ne le pouvait. J'étais une cause perdue, en quelque sorte.

- Lâches-moi.

- Pas avant que tu m'expliques.

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! Dis-je faiblement.

Il retira son bras et me regarda, inquiet.

- Désolée. Je ne peux pas, murmurai-je. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Avec Rick ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Je le regardai, étonnée. Comment osait-il ? Ça ne le regardait absolument pas.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vient faire mon petit ami dans la discussion. De toute façon, il faut que je rentre. Bonne journée, Ian.

Je refermai la portière en laissant échapper quelques sanglots. Je gâchais vraiment tout ! Je couru jusqu'à mon appartement en ne regardant pas une seule fois derrière moi. Ça y était, j'avais craqué.

* * *

**Une petite review, s'il vous plaie ! Je n'en ai pas recu beaucoup au dernier chapitre... :( Je ne sais plus combien de personnes me suivent encore ou si je dois la mettre en pause. Merci !**


End file.
